Imperfect Goddess
by Saya Usagi
Summary: Être heureux ne signifie pas que tout est parfait. Cela signifie que vous avez décidé de regarder au-delà des imperfections.


Luka x Miku

Imperfect Goddess

_« Être heureux ne signifie pas que tout est parfait. Cela signifie que vous avez décidé de regarder au-delà des imperfections. »_

* * *

><p>Gumi, la déesse des souhaits enfonçaient son talon péniblement dans les carreaux de granit, observant au loin l'arrivé de ses êtres qu'elle avait protégée durant des siècles déjà depuis <em>ce jour-là<em>.

Impatiente, ne tenant pas sur place, elle effectuait les 100 pas, rongé par l'anxiété. La première à être arrivée était Miku, la déesse des félins s'était frayé une route en s'agrippant aux arbres qui rôdait ce temple orné d'onyx, laissant quelques torches à l'extérieur pour l'instant éteintes. Suivie de la déesse des oiseaux, Rin –petite blonde- arrivait par la voie des airs sur le dos d'un aigle royal imposant, qu'elle laissa à l'entrée et qui bombait le torse fièrement.

Alors qu'elles s'installaient sur les tribunes du temple, au pied de l'immense statue représentant cette déesse, une déferlante aquatique ne manqua pas de les tremper tandis que Len, le dieu requin –copie parfaite mais masculine de Rin- ses dents pointus en guise de réponse à tout reproche reluisait d'un sourire narquois en regardant celle qui était sa sœur, quand ils étaient encore humain : Rin, mais eux ne s'en souvenait pas.

_Personne ne se souvenait jamais de son passé, c'était les règles du Domaine des Dieux que Gumi avait bâti. _

_Cette déesse capricieuse pouvait souhaiter tout ce qu'elle voulait, car tout lui serait donné parfois avec beaucoup d'imperfections. _

Kaito, le dieu chiens, accompagné du dieu des amphibiens : Gakupo, étaient arrivés au temple. Ils s'installèrent auprès de leurs semblables, et commencèrent à discuter, tandis que Gumi étaient à la porte du temple, scrutant l'horizon comme à la recherche de quelque chose d'important, ou de quelqu'un.

« Nous sommes presque au complet, fit remarqué Gakupo avec calme.

- Toujours la même qui est en retard ! s'écrie Miku en colère.

- Miku, disait Kaito en remuant sa queue de chien tout en la fixant.

- Quoi, le cabot ? demanda Miku en fronçant les sourcils, et en sortant les crocs.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu es en colère, aboie-t-il.

- Et c'est repartit, ajoute Rin en voyant Miku poursuivre Kaito qui tournait en rond dans le temple pour la fuir. A chaque réunion, c'est toujours comme ça.

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu m'as couru après, répond Len en lui tirant la langue.

- Je suis une personne civilisée, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, disait Rin d'un ton hautain.

- Mais bien-sûre ! » répond Len avec sarcasme en lui lançant un jet d'eau au visage.

Cette _personne si civilisée_ comme elle l'a dit auparavant, se jette sur Len mais il se met à rire quand il la voit glisser à cause de sa peau lisse. Miku avait réussi à attraper Kaito, assise sur son dos, elle se servait de lui comme d'un fauteuil, quoique peu confortable. Il adorait être à ce point humilié, et se mit à ramper vers leur endroit initiale, la portant ainsi comme trophée de sa défaite.

Dehors, l'aube qui venait à peine d'émerger dans ce ciel sépia se noircissait lentement. Au loin, derrière des hurlements inquiétants d'une meute de loup, apparu dans un éclair sombre Luka, la déesse des loups, accompagné de ses semblables. A côté d'elle, se dressait une louve qui s'était entichée de celle-ci, elle se frottait doucement contre sa maîtresse, en attendant la récompense d'une caresse quelconque qu'elle reçue, et s'en alla maintenant prête à braver le monde pour cette affection.

Luka entra dans le temple, sous les regards abasourdie de tous. Gumi l'accompagnait, sans omettre que le charisme ténébreux que dégageait cette personne l'effrayait quelque peu. Cette présence faisait suffoquer Gumi qui était pourtant au-dessus de tous dans ce monde son vœu avait été détourné, et non dans la bonne direction.

Luka resta debout, à quelques mètres de ce qui étaient aussi résident de ces terres. Elle guettait jalousement chaque mouvement, chaque regard, chaque souffle de Miku.

« Bienvenu à mon temple, fis Gumi avec éloquence. Je sais que pouvoir tous vous réunir ici est presque un miracle, et je vous en remercie. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop long, ni trop ennuyeux pour certains qui devaient traverser les terres étrangères des autres dieux.

- Abrège, coupe aussitôt Rin.

- Pourquoi tu nous as convoqués ? demande Gakupo d'un air méfiant.

- Pour que Miku s'asseye sur moi, rétorque Kaito en extase.

- Ferme-la chien galeux, répond Miku en le frappant de son pied tandis qu'il aboyait de plaisir.

- Si je vous ai convoqués… »

Aussitôt elle fut de nouveau coupée. Meiko, un esprit vengeur qui se frayait toujours une route très facilement parmi les domaines sans que personne ne l'attrape à cause de sa connaissance des lieux, se trouvait juste à côté de Gumi, et la dévisageait. Cet ectoplasme enlaidi et défiguré faisait des grimaces se moquant ouvertement de cette « Ô grande déesse des vœux ».

Gumi tentait de garder son calme, mais l'entité démoniaque s'amusait à la traverser maintes fois, la déstabilisant, lui procurant un froid sans limite. Luka qui était au fond de la salle avait disparu, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte à vrai dire.

« Ta plus grosse erreur, c'est Elle », dit Meiko en riant aux éclats sans prononcer le nom de l'intéressé.

Avant que Meiko ne traverse de nouveau Gumi, Luka saisit sa tête, laissant ces gens et cette chose abasourdie.

« C'est impossible, attraper un esprit à main nue ?! » s'écria Rin sous le choc.

Gumi connaissait très bien la puissance que Luka possédait, car elle lui en avait confié beaucoup trop… ou plutôt, Luka s'en était accaparé lors de sa transformation en déesse. _Ce jour-là, _quand Luka était venue au monde sous la forme de déesse, Gumi savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise. La force qu'elle avait tirée de ses désirs l'avait rendu plus forte que sa créatrice.

Luka marchait lentement vers la sortie, tenant fermement entre ses griffes Meiko qui couinait d'être relâcher, traitant de monstre celle qui l'avait fait prisonnière. Aussitôt qu'elle posa le pied dehors, la meute apparue derrière un brouillard épais et pesant, emportant entre leurs crocs cette entité qui n'aurait pas dû interrompre le discours.

Elle retourna dans l'ombre, à sa place habituelle, et d'un simple regard vers sa créatrice, celle-ci comprit qu'elle avait une dette - encore une - envers celle qui venait de sauver de propos fatales Gumi, car l'esprit en question, lorsqu'il venait à traverser trop souvent un être quel qu'il soit, diffusait en lui un état sinistre qui le poussait à dire tout ce que cette personne cache, et dans le cas de Gumi, ce serait sa perdition.

« Où en étais-je, bafouillais Gumi en tremblant.

- Tu allais dire pourquoi tu nous as convoqués, répond Gakupo.

- Ah oui, reprit Gumi d'un éclair de génie.

- De qui parlait Meiko ? demanda Rin méfiante.

- De personne, ne l'écoutez pas, répondit Gumi. Si je vous ai convoqués c'est pour que vous soyez au courant qu'une vague d'entité dirigé par Meiko compte envahir le domaine. J'ai ressentis leur présence, ils agissent surtout de nuit, attirant le plus d'esprit possible. Ils veulent s'emparer de nos corps, et devenir des dieux.

- Ils sont trop faible pour réussir, répond Miku.

- Certes, mais si ils joignent leurs forces… L'un de nous sera la marionnette d'une centaine d'entités démoniaques, ajoute Gumi.

- On leur bottera le cul ! s'écrie Len.

- Comment voulez-vous réussir à frapper ce que vous ne pouvez même pas toucher ? demanda Gakupo.

- Mais Luka a réussi, ajoute Kaito. On devrait réussir nous aussi !

- Non, répond Gumi. Vous ne réussirez pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi Elle, elle réussit ? demanda Rin sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Parce que nous sommes inférieurs à elle, répond Gakupo en s'étirant. Elle est plus forte que Gumi, et elle pourrait nous détruire si l'envie lui y prenait.

- Elle ?! s'étonna Rin.

- Cette déesse ennuyante, répondit Len.

- Dépourvus de sentiments, ajoute Kaito comme pour rejoindre l'écho.

- Elle est toujours là, je vous rappelle, rétorque Gakupo.

- C'est vrai ?! gueule Miku folle de rage.

- Oui… J'allais justement vous en parlez aujourd'hui. Ayez plus de respect envers elle, car elle en a plus pour vous que votre esprit restreint ne pourra jamais l'imaginer, en particulier toi, Miku. »

Luka relâcha un long soupir de fatigue et d'exaspération, laissant apparaître ses crocs dans la pénombre avant de se diriger vers en dehors du temple. Miku lui jeta un regard intrigué, se rue vers elle, et commence à l'assaillir de multiples lacérations infondées. Luka ne se défendit même pas, elle restait inerte, couverte de blessures qui se régénéraient presque immédiatement.

Prise de rage face à sa passivité, elle continuait. Les autres dieux savaient qu'on ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, car bien qu'elle s'occupe à merveille de son rôle de déesse des félins, elle était impulsive, entêtée, et imprévisible.

Gumi incapable de changer les choses, pleurait à grosses larmes, éprise de haine envers elle-même, et ses maudits vœux imparfaits. Elle qui avait réalisé leurs vœux, s'en voulaient de n'avoir qu'à moitié réussit, Miku en entendant les larmes de celle-ci s'arrêta immédiatement, et alla la voir.

« Je n'aurais pas dû réaliser votre vœux… Pardonne-moi Luka, je t'en supplie » disait Gumi à genoux.

Luka se releva, s'asseyait en face de sa créatrice, la poussa à s'asseoir de force, tout en la fixant silencieusement son visage absent.

« Arrête de te renfermer en silence… Tu souffres par ma faute ! crie Gumi en larmoyant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kaito bouche-bée.

- Merci Gumi, prononce Luka en souriant tendrement. Tant que je peux être à ses côtés pour l'éternité cela me va, renchérit Luka en caressant les cheveux de celle-ci. Merci pour tout.

- Les premiers mots… sont des remerciements », bafouille Gakupo confus de l'existence d'un tel être.

Luka n'avait jamais parlé auparavant. Toujours persécuté par les autres dieux à cause de son manque de sociabilité, elle était devenue une ombre que les gens oubliaient rapidement.

Elle se relève, bien qu'endolori par les coups de son assaillante. Elle s'en alla, sous les regards tétanisés des autres dieux qui n'avaient jamais entendu cette voix si douce, et si apaisante, provenant d'un tel personnage atypique.

« Luka et Miku étaient des humaines avant d'être des déesses, avoue Gumi fébrilement, la tête baissée. Vous étiez un couple interdit par votre monde, il y a des siècles déjà. Vous avez fait le voeu d'être ensemble pour l'éternité… Je vous l'ai concédé, mais seule Luka se souvient de tout. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en souvenir, mais lors de sa création, son désir de vivre était si intense, qu'elle a aspiré mes propres pouvoirs, la rendant beaucoup trop forte.

- Quel terrible secret, murmure Gakupo qui se doutait déjà de quelque chose.

- Des humaines devenues déesses ? Quel drôle de destinée, dit Len en haussant les épaules presque indigné.

- Elle… et moi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ?! criait Miku en chancelant presque.

- Rappel-toi de ses mots, dit Gakupo avec tristesse. Être à tes côtés lui suffit, étant donné que tu ne l'aimes plus.

- Tout ça, c'est un mensonge », bafouille Miku en grinçant des crocs de colère.

Miku accoure vers la sortie, galopant vers sa liberté. Elle courait imprégnée d'un sentiment de trahison, en rogne d'avoir ainsi été berné. Les yeux embués de désespoir, elle allait sans savoir que faire, ni même où aller, ni même vers où se consoler.

Engouffré dans cet enchevêtrement, elle rejoignait la forêt boréale pour laquelle elle avait ruée la déesse louve d'innombrables coups depuis des siècles pour la posséder, laissant cette même déesse sans rien, toujours accompagné d'une meute, et d'ombres. Cette déesse n'avait aucun domaine, car Miku lui avait dérobé le sien.

Elle tombait les arbres entassés les uns sur les autres contre la neige teinté du sang de leur assassine, blesser par son excès de rage, se brisant les griffes qui repoussaient aussitôt.

Luka surgit dans son dos, attrapant ses deux mains, et la plaquant à terre, sa tête se reposant contre la douce neige immaculé. Elle criait à ce qu'elle soit lâchée, mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette force qui n'avait jamais été exercée contre elle. Alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la puissance et de la supériorité de celle qu'elle ruait toujours de coups sans raison valable, Luka renifla le cou de la féline, posant son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Toujours emporter par sa colère, elle ressentait une sensation d'apaisement qui lui était inconnu. Elle arrêta de se débattre, et la plus grande la relâcha. Assise sur les débris qu'avait occasionné la dite « gardienne » de ces lieux froids, mais somptueux, Luka la contemplait en silence.

La plus petite aux cheveux sarcelles, dont les mots restaient douloureusement bloqués, laissait vivre comme un déjà-vu, se jetant contre la louve calme et reposé alors qu'en elle bouillonnait une réelle pulsion meurtrière de l'accabler de coups à nouveau, Luka ferma ses yeux azurs, ses cheveux roses s'étalant contre la neige, comme signal imminent à un laisser-passer lui perdant de faire ce qu'elle voudrait tant que ça la soulageait.

Elle n'en fit rien, son cœur tanguait, ses mains moite, le corps tremblant d'incertitude, elle s'écarte, se laissant rouler sur le côté.

« Tu ne comptes plus me frapper ? demande Luka calmement.

- Ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? demanda Miku en hésitant un moment.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que toi et moi… Nous étions humaines.

- Nous l'étions.

- Que nous nous aimions, bafouille Miku.

- Tu m'aimais oui. Mais je suis heureuse d'être ici, et de pouvoir te voir chaque jour, avec autant d'énergie.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé ?!

- Tu es curieuse de nature, mon silence te poussait à vouloir m'approcher, même si ce n'était que pour me ruer de coups.

- Q-Quoi ?!

- Pardonne-moi d'être sur tes terres, mais il n'y a qu'ainsi que je pourrais te protéger maintenant.

- Et de quoi ? Il n'y a aucun danger.

- Un dieu peut en tuer un autre, des esprits vengeurs peuvent tuer des dieux. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Hors de mes terres, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Jamais.

- Maudite louve ! »

Elles prirent une route différente en cette immense parcelle de terre blanche.

Au temple de Gumi, Rin demandait des explications claires et précises, tandis que Kaito fantasmait sur ses deux jeunes femmes.

« Des humaines ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Rin… Je devais de les réunir. Je t'ai bien réunis toi et ton frère.

- Mon frère ?!

- Len.

- Quoi ?! Mais, Gumi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- La solitude pousse à faire des folies, réponds Gumi. Je vais expier mes fautes de toute façon, je me donnerais en sacrifice aux esprits. »

Rin serra les poings, se dirigea en direction de la déesse d'un pas ferme, et lui asséna un coup de poing au ventre. Celle-ci en tomba raide.

« Stupide déesse des vœux. Reste cloitrer ici, n'ose même pas tenter de sortir sinon je te tuerais. Je vais réunir les autres dieux, et nous te protégeront que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Alors que Rin sortait, Gumi fit bouger les statues à son effigie aux portes, bloquants sa route. Elle s'arrêta, et resta silencieuse. Les pas de cette déesse culpabilisant de ses pouvoirs étaient si proches de Rin, qu'elle esquiva instinctivement toute étreinte ou contact physique.

« Les oiseaux vivent en liberté Gumi, dit Rin sans se retourner.

- Je n'aurais qu'à te couper les ailes, susurra Gumi à voix basse.

- Kaito, va prévenir les autres », ordonna Rin en le voyant jubiler du spectacle.

Il s'exécuta en courant à toute allure, il les prévenait un à un, s'aventurant dans les domaines étrangers au sien, mais qu'il connaissait par cœur, il n'était pas le messager pour rien. Il criait le nom de Miku avant de pénétrer dans son domaine, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il continua de pénétrer en profondeur dans cette immense étendue de larmes blanches et solidifié, d'un fade inquiétant. Elle entendit sa voix quand il fut près de sa demeure, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, parvenant au messager divin.

« Des esprits vengeur se préparent à l'attaque. Nous devons protéger Gumi, dit Kaito essoufflé.

- Q-Quoi ?! Pourquoi la protéger ?

- Les esprits n'ont pas après nous, elle mentait. Ils ont en après elle, et veulent prendre son corps. Elle veut se donner en sacrifice, pour expier ses péchés.

- Nous existons par la foi. Cette foi est régit par Gumi, celle qui croit en nous, et qui nous a offert cette nouvelle vie. Les esprits en s'emparant d'elle, auront le total contrôle sur la création de nouveaux dieux, raconte Luka assise sur les branches d'un arbre au-dessus d'eux.

- Comment…, bafouillais Kaito.

- Si Meiko parvient à se balader de la sorte dans nos domaines, c'est car elle aussi était une déesse auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue un esprit vengeur ? demanda Luka en se penchant.

- Ton silence était mille fois mieux », répond Kaito en bondissant vers elle.

Luka se fait frapper de plein fouet par un coup de boule, avant de s'écraser contre la neige. La jambe de Kaito contre la gorge de celle-ci, sous les yeux effarés de Miku. Bien que la louve peinait à respirer, elle lui fit un sourire doux, avant de laisser paraître ses crocs esquissant une expression terrifiante, ses veines apparaissant sur la tempe. Elle tétanisa Miku, celle-ci cria a Kaito de reculer, il le fit, et Luka se releva. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, devinrent grisâtre et perçant.

« Un dieu peut en tuer un autre, ne l'oublie jamais chien, dit Luka d'une autre voix plus grave et rauque en s'échappant.

- Elle allait te dévorer la jambe, explique Miku en tremblant d'effroi.

- J'y vais Miku, fais attention à toi. Viens vite au temple, ne reste pas ici avec ce monstre.

- C'est de ma faute, rétorque Miku. Elle est devenue un monstre car je n'ai fait que la martyriser et l'insulter depuis des siècles… »

Miku qui n'avait jamais eus peur depuis sa mort, fut horripilée par l'expression endossé par Luka il y avait à peine quelques instants. Elle se demandait encore comment avait-elle pu l'aimer ?

Le dieu amphibien, les alvéoles pulmonaires sur le point de se rompre par tant d'empressement se ruait vers le temple qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques heures. Len, amusé de faire la course contre lui, agitait fièrement sa dorsale à la ligne d'arrivée, gagnant encore et toujours. Kaito était revenue au berceau familiale, de ces gens tous morts et de nouveau en vie par caprice.

« Luka ne te fera rien tant que tu ne rôde pas trop près, ni d'elle, ni de Miku, ajoute Gumi en riant.

- Quelle idée aussi de ramener en vie des humains pour te tenir compagnie, râla Rin.

- Et plus si affinité », susurre Gumi en fixant Rin d'un regard coquet.

Le souffle blanc de Miku lui rappelait qu'elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre le temple. Elle marchait, morcelé entre curiosité et effroi elle voulait savoir comment elles s'étaient connues, et comment elles ont fini par être ensemble. Elle se questionnait néanmoins sur sa perte de mémoire.

Elle fit une pause qui lui était nécessaire, elle marchait sans même prêter attention, et avait sûrement finit par se perdre. Elle alluma un feu, se postant devant cette chaleur apaisante, confortablement installé contre un tronc.

Si toute cette histoire était vraie, ce monde lui suffisait-il réellement ? Miku se frotta les mains contre la tête, fatiguée de réfléchir autant. Elle souleva les mains et murmura : « Pourquoi sommes-nous des dieux ? »

Meiko qui l'observait, accosta Miku et lui dit à voix haute : « Tu finiras comme moi. »

Miku se retourna prise de sursaut, poussa un juron en colère d'avoir été surprise, et lui demanda bien entendu ce qu'elle pensait dire par là.

« Luka, ou plutôt la louve enragé qui te surveille avait raison quand elle parlait au sac à puce. Je suis une ancienne déesse.

- Pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?

- Je me posais les mêmes questions que toi sur les dieux, et j'ai finis dévorer par les esprits vengeurs, car je n'avais plus la foi en Gumi. Je ne lui faisais plus confiance. Vous les dieux, votre existence est voué à la servir, à lui servir de divertissement. Vous existez uniquement pour ses caprices.

- En quoi rôder autour de nous t'aidera ? Pourquoi devrais-je douter d'elle ?

- Si je parvenais à vous dérober votre foi, je prendrais contrôle d'un de vous. Car elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour avoir de la compagnie, comme une gamine capricieuse, vous enfermant dans son monde à tout jamais. »

Ses mots affluaient comme des perles d'or face à une âme naïve et crédule, elle demandait à être cru, à être à nouveau une déesse. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait mentionnée une seconde de quoi elle avait été la déesse – dixit la déesse des serpents – reine des langues de vipères, sorcière et meurtrière. Elle était devenue une déesse en dérobant le vœu de sa meilleure amie.

Un vent bestial et cruelle éteignit le feu, une louve aux crocs ensanglantées grogna contre Meiko si violemment qu'elle s'enfuyait aussitôt de peur en poussant des cris d'effroi. Luka rejoignit la louve qui accouru vers celle-ci, cherchant de nouveau sa récompense, une caresse immuable.

La louve en voulait plus, et fit tomber Luka, la léchouillant généreusement, cependant avec tant d'ardeur celle-ci prit la forme d'une femme mi- louve, mi- humaine tel que Luka. Le seul inconvénient que lui trouvait Miku, c'était sa nudité. Elle fit une accolade des plus tendres à sa déesse, et elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu me suit ? demande Miku stupéfaite.

- Ne parle pas à ma déesse de la sorte, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, en couette comme Miku.

- Calme-toi M, ajouta Luka doucement en caressant sa joue. Tu n'aurais pas te transformer, Miku n'aime peut-être pas ton naturisme.

- Toi oui, peut-être ?! cri Miku encore plus en colère.

- Je la vais la tuer, grommelle M entre ses crocs.

- Viens, je t'attends, nudiste sans valeur ! »

M s'apprêtait à lui bondir à la gueule, et Miku comptait également s'apprêter à cette bataille sans fondement réel, mais Luka s'interposa entre les deux pendant l'assaut, se contentant de servir de bouclier et d'absorber les coups. Miku resta bouche-bée, tandis que M s'excusait incessamment d'avoir agi de la sorte. La main de Luka se posa contre les cheveux longs de M, caressant avec candeur son cuir chevelu.

« Te souviens-tu de l'autre moitié dont je te parlais ? C'est Miku, cette autre moitié manquante, dit Luka doucement à M.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! s'écrie Miku.

- Tes souvenirs, tes sentiments sont en M, mais elle refuse de revenir en toi, soupire Luka tristement.

- Pardonnez-moi déesse, mais elle m'insupporte. Je l'ai observé des siècles durant vous frapper, et je ne peux me résoudre à ne faire qu'un avec elle…

- Je ne te forcerais à rien M, dit Luka en s'étirant.

- Combien d'histoire vas-tu inventer stupide louve ?!

- Je n'invente rien, je t'informe. Meiko était la déesse des serpents, elle a volée le vœu de sa meilleure amie. Elle a empoisonné une autre déesse qui vivait sur ce domaine enneigée, pour assouvir ses désirs. Mais des esprits la prirent pour cible, et la voilà devenu une d'entre eux.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?!

- Je vis dans l'ombre de ce monde Miku, murmure Luka d'un ton sérieux. Je sais tout sur tout le monde.

- Vous êtes la meilleure ! s'exclame M en lui sautant dessus pour l'enlacer.

- Elle me ressemble… physiquement, remarque Miku sous le choc.

- C'est ta copie parfaite, oui, répond Luka en serrant M dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi me coures-tu après si tu l'as elle ? demande Miku en fronçant les sourcils – presque jalouse -.

- J'aime toutes les parties de toi », répond Luka en souriant.

Miku pousse un cri, terrifié de les voir agir comme un couple. C'était impossible… Elles n'ont jamais été ensemble, toutes ses histoires à la con étaient là uniquement pour l'embrouiller. Dépourvue de raison, elle s'évanouissait à chaque nouvelle vérité dans un gouffre mensonger. Elle ne croyait en aucun mot, elle ne croyait en plus personne. La paranoïa avait fait d'elle une poupée, manipulée par son instinct agressif. Luka et M, s'en allèrent pour ne pas déranger la petite féline confuse.

Miku avait repris sa route vers le temple, y entrant enfin. Celles qui la suivaient s'étaient réfugiées dans la cime d'un arbre autour de ce palace de granit et d'onyx. L'écorce grisâtre, épaisse et crevassée suffisaient amplement pour ces deux-là.

L'une dormait contre l'autre, c'était là, leur façon de communiquer leur amour, et leur tendresse. Blottit dans les bras de Luka qui avaient les yeux clos, les lèvres toujours glacée par leur passage dans le domaine glacée de Miku, le teint livide, et le silence comme loi fit intervenir M par des paroles sincères : « Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi au lieu d'être avec elle ? »

Luka ne répondit pas, se contentant de coincée entre ses lèvres les traits d'un sourire triste. Elle n'avait jamais su laquelle des deux est-ce qu'il fallait protéger, et pourquoi est-ce que Miku avait été séparée en deux. Est-ce là encore une imperfection des vœux ? Même Gumi ne le savait pas.

Tout se mélangeaient en Luka, mais elle restait silencieuse, consciente d'être en train de se briser, elle avait beau respirer, ces rêves-là d'être heureuse comme avant lui étaient inaccessibles. Elle désirait un amour perdu, et elle y avait accès par la tristesse, le cœur en lambeau, les sentiments bandés par des mensonges, il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse selon les prédictions de Luka.

Elle se préparait à recevoir ses esprits, car elle savait qu'ils font tous partis du village où elles sont mortes par amour. Leur amour bavant de promesses éternelles avait indignés des habitants ancré dans des traditions machistes.

L'aube se manifestait, le cœur lentement rouillée par les mêmes paroles protectrices, Luka se réveillant, cherchant M en scrutant ce qui l'entourait. Elle se mit à chercher dans chaque parcelle de la forêt, repoussé par le vent, écrasé contre des rochers douloureux, elle ne s'arrêtait pas frénétique, des larmes chaudes et acides coulèrent le long de ses avant, avant de disparaître comme M l'avait fait.

Elle criait le nom de celle qui avait partagé des siècles de galère à ses côtés, frappant les arbres désespérément. Ils tombaient, un par un, avec plus de violence que Miku l'autre fois. Mais elle aurait beau mettre ce monde sans dessus-dessous, elle ne trouverait rien. Elle se lança vers les portes du temple, qu'elle repoussa d'un coup de pied, s'avançant vers la pièce, et scrutant les recoins à la recherche de M. Elle ne vit que Miku, coucher sur le sol, en train de dormir, comme les autres dieux.

Elle interpella M en criant, n'ayant que faire de leurs sommeil aussi profond puissent-ils être.

« Luka…, bafouilla Miku en se réveillant des cernes aux yeux.

- Où est M ? demanda Luka.

- Elle est retournée en Miku », répondit Gumi en bâillant.

Ces larmes redoublèrent immédiatement. Emporté par d'éphémères souvenirs, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tourmenté par une telle séparation inattendue. Miku qui était assise, se releva, observant la faiblesse de cette fière louve mystérieuse, à présent prisonnière d'un amas de sanglots, montrant cette facette si fragile d'une personne aussi énigmatique.

« Encore combien de temps vas-tu pleurer ? demanda Miku.

- Je m'étais attachée à elle, avoua Luka.

- Elle est en moi. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Luka, arrête de pleurer comme ça… Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!

- Le changement est inévitable », ajoute Gumi en se recouchant près de Rin.

Miku se sentait être remplis d'une chaleur reposante. Tandis que son cœur battait des sérénades avidement comme si elle revenait à la vie, elle repensait aussitôt à l'histoire que Gumi lui avait racontée.

Des images ressurgissaient, les unes après les autres, frappé par la dure réalité, des larmes ravageaient à son tour Miku. Elle vit dans les yeux de Luka, le même éclat que lorsqu'elles sont mortes il y a de cela des siècles.

« Tu as continué à rester à mes côtés, fit remarquer Miku surprise.

- J'ai tenue promesse », répond Luka en souriant en même temps que des sanglots ravageaient son visage.

Miku se lamenta face à son impuissance. Elle aussi avait éternellement couru après elle, mais pour des raisons plus funestes. Elle hurlait de honte pour avoir de la sorte, éveillant les autres dieux. Luka s'entêta de la calmer dans une étreinte, mais cela fonctionnait. Comme prise de court par ses actes, Miku poussait toujours des hurlements de colère contre elle-même. Elle ne croyait plus en rien, même plus en elle-même, ni même en Gumi, l'éclat de vie dans ses yeux avaient subitement disparus, elle ne répondait plus à ses appels. Elle avait même plus de pouls effrayée par la situation, Luka souleva cette jeune fille frêle et fluette, et couru hors du temple criant aux autres dieux de refermer les portes, ce qu'ils ne firent pas.

Dans le temple, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, et Gumi accoururent vers Luka pour observer ce qui allait arriver. Rin se tourna vers Gumi, et lui asséna une gifle.

« Quand comprendras-tu ton erreur Gumi ? Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver… Miku n'est pas assez forte psychologiquement. Elle va devenir un esprit vengeur extrêmement puissant. Tu seras fière, tu auras créé une déesse et un esprit vengeur plus fort que toi. Bravo !

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Leur amour est plus…

- Fort ? Tellement fort qu'il sera lié au désespoir !

- Tu es si pessimiste sœurette, fit Len qui avait était mis au courant de leur lien de parenté par Gumi.

- Sœurette ? s'étonna Rin.

- Nous devrons fuir si cela arrive, propose Kaito.

- Peureux, ajoute Gakupo.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de vouloir mourir une deuxième fois ! » rétorque Kaito comme pour se défendre.

Miku n'était plus qu'un réceptacle vide. Le vœu de Gumi avait été rompu par le manque de foi de la jeune féline. Luka posa le corps, comprenant qu'il était trop tard. Elle leva la tête vers les cieux qui devinrent pourpre, prenant une grande inspiration, car le pire allait arriver. Ce qu'elle redoutait tant depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie avait lieu. Miku ne supportait pas cette nouvelle, toutes ses choses dont elle ne se doutait même pas, le poids de ses vérités étaient trop lourds pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle était acculée par une horde d'esprit, et derrière eux, se trouvaient l'esprit vengeur de Miku, son teint blafard, ses couettes défaites, ses yeux mornes illustraient parfaitement son état.

Luka eut à peine le temps de scander son nom, que les esprits l'assaillirent sans relâche, elle attrapait leurs crânes, les fracassant contre terre. Leurs corps qui étaient en forme de gaz, étaient solidifiés par les pouvoirs que Luka avait dérobé à Gumi, le jour de sa renaissance.

Normalement, celle qui aurait dû se battre, était la déesse des vœux, et non sa création. Celle qui devait protéger ses caprices c'était sa créatrice, et non le contraire. Luka n'avait pas à les protéger, personne ne l'avait jamais aimé dans ce lieu, pas même Gumi, qui vouait une peur sans égale pour sa puissance phénoménale.

Elle avait beau leur écraser le crâne, les mettre hors d'état de nuire en leur injectant la lumière céleste de la rédemption et du pardon, ils en arrivaient plus qu'il ne le devait. Avec Luka, à chaque fois qu'ils la traversaient, elle se souvenait de Miku, des moments difficiles de leurs moments dans le monde injuste et paradoxal des humains.

Des larmes déferlaient de ses globes oculaires noyés dans le passé. Soudainement, alors que ses yeux embrumés frappaient sans même porter attention à ses cibles, les esprits reculèrent, se jetant sur leur grande et nouvelle maîtresse : Miku. Meiko se tenait à côté de celle-ci, sourit, et fusionna également avec la bien-aimée de la louve.

Médusé, Luka devait se résigner à la combattre, elle devait faire passer son altruisme avant ses désirs. Mais chaque pas qu'elle entamait aspirait son pied vers le sol, plus elle tentait de combattre ses désirs, plus elle s'engouffrait dans la terre.

_« A cause de ton silence… Nous aurions pu nous aimer comme avant, tu as tout gâché Luka. »_

Le corps de Miku s'était changé en un amas de désespoir, de haine, toutes dirigés envers les dieux tandis que ses paroles retentissaient comme un bourdonnement éternelle en Luka. Elle avait grandi de plusieurs mètres, voyant le temple comme une simple fourmilière qu'elle devait écraser pour son bien-être.

Quand elle vit Luka monter le long de sa jambe, elle l'attrapa de sa main droite, l'asphyxiant par la pression de cette étreinte mortelle. Les yeux de Luka, rougit par les vagues sanguines qui lui remontait au cerveau car l'esprit la tenait tête en bas, sourit une dernière fois à son égard, et prononça en toussant du sang : « Je te pardonne tout ça. »

Déstabilisé par ces mots, l'entité recula comme martelé de l'intérieur par plusieurs sentiments paradoxaux, s'opposant les uns aux autres. Gumi s'était élancée pour rattraper le corps de Luka qui chutait dans les bras de sa créatrice éprise de compassion, Luka avait arborée une expression effrayante, celle utilisée plus tôt contre Kaito. Elle s'avança vers son ennemi, se retourna une dernière fois vers les autres dieux, et prononça : « Je vous pardonne également. »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillaient à chaque mots, jusqu'à la voir disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. La meute de loup de Luka jaillit de terre, ses animaux fait de terre, de lianes, de feuillages, d'écorce, tous en même temps s'attaquèrent à l'immensité qui terrifiait ce royaume céleste pourtant si paisible.

Luka s'avançait, le poids de ces deux vœux sur ses épaules, c'était à son tour de réaliser des vœux. Elles allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité, même si l'utilisation aussi soudaine d'autant d'énergie purificatrice allait la consumer, elle devait le faire, par honneur en la mémoire de Miku.

Les loups avaient rongés les jambes de l'entité, réduisant considérablement sa taille, car les esprits vengeurs s'échappaient, un à un, sachant le jugement qui les attendaient. Luka sauta, se jeta contre le géant maintenant à genoux, s'approcha de ses lèvres, écarta sa bouche avec les bras, se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Elle avançait dans l'obscurité, utilisant son odorat pour capter la présence de Miku. A chaque coup qu'elle donnait aux esprits qui s'en approchaient, l'impact créait un faisceau de lumière immaculée qui s'étendait de l'intérieur jusqu'au ciel.

Son bras devint pourpre, et se mit à noircir graduellement gonflant ses veines à chaque utilisation répété de ses actions suicidaires. Elle vit Miku, emprisonnée dans une cage de cristal avec Meiko. Lorsque celle-ci vit la louve, elle voulait s'échapper mais il était trop tard. Luka avait rompue la prison, et avait saisi le corps de son ancienne petite-amie, l'embrassant une dernière fois, avant que son corps ne laisse émaner les derniers faisceaux de lumières qui allaient irradier ce monde, et sûrement d'autres mondes d'un pardon digne d'un dieu quel qu'il soit, par l'explosion de ses veines.

Son existence s'arrêtait là, celle de Miku également, mais leur amour était si fort qu'il continuerait sûrement dans d'autres circonstances. Elles devaient se rencontrer de nouveau, dans une autre vie, dans un autre contexte, évitant à tout prix les tragiques desseins d'une destinée pourtant si bien entamée.

* * *

><p>Nouvel Os terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimez. J'étais un peu sceptique à vous le laissez lire, étant l'univers un peu... spéciale, diront-nous. J'aime beaucoup créer des univers totalement incongru. Le message dans ce texte est simple, non ?<p>

Ne vous arrêtez jamais aux imperfections, que ce soit dans votre couple, ou dans la vie générale. Ne vous mettez pas des obstacles inutiles, voyez au delà de toutes les petites choses qui pourraient vous poussez à ne pas aimer quelqu'un, à ne pas décider de faire un projet, à ne pas vouloir vivre tout simplement. Les imperfections sont perfectibles, et c'est pour cela que nous, Humains, nous sommes aussi complexe. Nous avons des milliers de défauts que nous pouvons transformés en joie. Ne perdez pas votre temps à chercher l'imperfection chez autrui, voyez au delà des préjugés et vivez.

Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt pour le prochain Os.


End file.
